Media consumption has become a multibillion dollar industry that continues to grow rapidly. High resolution displays are being introduced into the marketplace that can now present movies and games with three-dimensional perspective having clarity never seen before.
As the quality of the media content is improving, the bandwidth requirements for consumers is increasing. Also, the load on networks to transport the media content is increasing.